


Mornings.

by wolflegend



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: uucttcviicgcjgvjgvjg this is gay and short and I'll write more drabbles when I have ideas and am up to it





	

A loud blaring alarm, accompanied by the soothing lyrics of Rick Astley's ultimate hit, "Never Gonna Give You Up", yawns and stretches, One man grumbling while another grins with his eyes sparkling. 

Jesse leaped out of bed, and swooshed open the curtains, ready to start the day. Simon on the other hand, curled up into bed further, and groaned at his boyfriend. 

"Cmon Simon, it's already 10 o'clock! We both have the day off today, so let's make the most of it! I'll help you get dressed, so wakey wakey sleepyhead!"

Simon groaned and rolled further into the blankets. Again. Jesse was somewhat annoying in the mornings, but it was endearing at the very least. 

Jesse noticed this, and sighed. He laid back down next to Simon, and hugged the blanket pile he became. 

Mornings like this really were the best.


End file.
